


I Don't Need More Kiwi in My Life

by WinglessCrows



Series: Through the Eyes of a Cook [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Food, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessCrows/pseuds/WinglessCrows
Summary: In which Sanji prepared a meal Luffy refused to eat





	I Don't Need More Kiwi in My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno why I keep forgetting to update this series when I literally have more than 20 chapters written and ready to go...
> 
> Also, you might want to check out [How is Kiwi Like Venison and Whale?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875370) to understand the references.

"I'm a failure of a cook... I'm a failure of a cook... I'm a failure of a cook... I'm a failure of a cook... I'm a failure of a cook..." Sanji was almost lost in trance, muttering the same phrase over and over. He was sat in a corner of the kitchen, with his back to Luffy, who was trying to comfort him. It was incredibly sweet really. Luffy was saying that he was, without a doubt, the best cook in the world and that he loved his food and anyone who dared say otherwise would get blown to the end of the world. It was just that Sanji found it hard to believe at this point. Remember the fear Sanji had had when he had discovered (been told) that Luffy was allergic to Kiwi? The fear about making food that Luffy didn't like? Yeah, that fear just became reality. And reality was cruel to a dreamer.

Sanji slowly slid down to lie on the floor, still facing the wall and started drawing circles on the floor with his finger. "Maybe I should change career? Become a stylist or something... Obviously I can't cook, so there goes that dream..." Sanji sighed and kept drawing imaginary circles on the floor.

"Everyone has things they like and things they don't!" Luffy tried desperately waving his arms around as if that made any difference, "You just happened to make something I didn't like! Remember when you made that really good mushroom soup and Usopp ended up eating bread, because he doesn't like mushrooms! And the time you made the super delicious curry, but Chopper didn't like it because it was spicy! See, that's no different from this!"

"But Usopp and Chopper aren't Luffy... Luffy is Luffy... " Sanji mumbled from the floor.

"Yes, yes! Luffy is Luffy and Luffy doesn't like parsley, because once Luffy's grandpa left him on a mountain and all there was to eat was parsley, so Luffy doesn't like parsley anymore!"

Sanji rolled over to face Luffy, he had a tear in the corner of his eye and he was putting on a perfect pout: "Is that true?"

"Of course it is! I don't lie!" Luffy said sternly and put his hands on his hips, which he always did when he dared someone to defy him. Usually people didn't... unless their name was Zoro and they were slightly intoxicated. This would then earn Zoro a good fight, which he would undoubtedly lose.

Sanji blinked his tears away (no he wasn't crying, you're crying!), got up and hugged Luffy.

"Are there any other food preferences of yours that I don't know about?" Sanji asked, because his heart sure couldn't take more surprises of this kind.

"I don't think so..." Luffy said and hugged Sanji back tightly, but Sanji pushed Luffy away to look him in the eyes, still holding on to his shoulder though.

"You don't  _think_ so? I can't use that for shit, Captain. I need a definite yes or no!"

"But haven't tasted everything yet, so how could I know? That's like asking Chopper if he likes East Blue, when he's never been there!" Luffy was making sense and Sanji didn't like it, because that meant that there were still possibilities of Sanji making food Luffy didn't like. Damn it, why was Luffy only this logical when it was working against Sanji?

"Okay, okay, I get it, but there is nothing ordinary you don't fancy... like bananas or something?" Sanji sighed, though not letting go of Luffy just yet.

"Ah, no no, besides..." Luffy started and Sanji tilted his head, "You make everything taste so good, even the things I normally wouldn't eat like peppers and broccoli, parsley is just a special case for me, but everything you cook is sooooo good! You're like the best cook in the world!" And there was that loving smile again and Sanji knew he'd lost whatever this battle was.

"Okay then, what can I do to make up for serving you parsley then?"

Luffy's eyes lit up, "Takoyaki!" He cheered and Sanji got to work with Luffy happily assisting him.

On the counter was a forgotten plate of parsley purée.


End file.
